Toilight Paper Part 1
by Toilight Paper
Summary: The first part of my two part series "Toilight Paper".


**TOILIGHT PAPER**

FIRST SIGHT

My mother drove me to the airport with the windows rolled up. It was so damn hot in that car. It was seventy-five degrees in phoenix, the sky a perfect, cloudless blue. I was wearing my favorite parka. My carry on item was an umbrella.

In the Olympic Peninsula of the northwest Washington State, a small town named Frocks exists under a near-constant cover of clouds. It rains on this unimportant town more than any other place in the U.S.A. it was from this town that my mother escaped with me when I was only a few months old. It was in this town that I'd been compelled to spend a month every summer until I was fourteen. That was the year I put my food down; these past three summers, my dad, Charlie, vacationed with me in Cleveland for two weeks instead.

It was to Frocks that I now have exiled myself - an action that I took with great horror. I hated Frocks.

I loved Phoenix. I loved the muggers and the out of control heat. I loved the hobos I used to hang out with.

"Bella," my mom said to me – the last of a thousand times – before I got on the plane. "You don't have to do this"

My mom looks like me, except I'm prettier. I felt a spasm of panic as I stared at her huge breasts. How could I leave my loving, harebrained, hot mother to fend for her? Of course she had Phil now, so we will probably be in debt anytime soon.

"I _want_ to go," I fibbed. I'd always been a bad liar, but I'd been saying this lie so frequently lately that it sounded almost true.

"Tell Charlie I said to suck it."

"I will."

"I'll see you soon," she insisted. "You can come home whenever you want – except Sunday – that's my pornography time"

But I could see the sacrifice in her eyes behind the promise.

"Don't worry about me," I urged. "It'll be great. I love you, mom"

She hung me tightly for a minute, and then I got on the plane, and she was gone.

OPEN BOOK

By the time I got to Frocks I was about to murder somebody. I should have never flown on United Airlines. But that is not the point. When I got to the airport I met my dad their waiting for me. I gave him a big hug and told him mom said to 'Suck It'. As I walked into his Nissan Shitbox he told me he got me a car. I was very eager to see what it was so I asked him.

"So what kind of car is it?" I asked.

" To be honest with you Bella, it's a piece of shit." My father said. "The thing must be 50 years old. Great car. Runs great. But it looks like a car that could be used to run Oprah Winfrey over in a parking lot."

"Good to know." I said. I loved my dad, but he wasn't shy to express his opinion. If he disliked something, he wouldn't mind sharing it with people. And usually those people don't give a rat's ass what he says. But like I said. I _do_ love him.

After we got to the house I went straight up to my room to drink. But my dad said he wanted to take me out for dinner. So I guess I would have to drink later.

You see, I don't have a drinking problem. I just use an excessive amount of alcohol most of the time. But I don't have a drinking problem.

We ate at this crappy little café that served this soup that looked like Justin Bieber threw up in it, ate it then threw up in the bowl again. It was very tasty though. When we got back home I opened a nice bottle of red wine and drank for two hours straight.

When I got up I was a little hung-over but that's okay, I have had those kinds of experiences before. Unfortunately it was my first day of school. So obviously I cant show up to school hung-over. So I decided to actually clean myself up. I had thrown up all over the dam bed at 4:00 this morning.

I drove my crappy piece of crap to school. I was glad to see most of the cars their were equivalent to car. Except for one. I guessed that it was probably some snobby puckered up rich kid that never really had any friends because he or she had aids or something.

School was okay. I am an average –D student. I never really got school, you know? I really never saw the point. But that's just me. I have to say I _suck_ at volleyball. I got hit in my private area at least four times by the same kid. By the fifth time, the kid who kept nailing me finally came over to apologize. His name was Mike. He seemed like I nice guy, but he acted like a douche in volleyball.

I got home after a boring day at school. Sat back in my rocking chair and drank for another two hours until I was covered in the smell of wine and barf.

PHENOMONON

I finally met some new friends at school. Mike, Kim, and Rebecca. They all had a drinking problem like me so we were all good for each other. My mom e-mailed me the other night. This is what she said:

Dear Bella,

It's your muther, we are having a greet time in floridaa! It's too bad uur nawt her wit us. Phil just gut a brand nuw car. And we r tinkin of biing a nuw hose. I relly mis u. plees cum bac suun.

LUV, Mom 3

My mom never learned how to spell. So whenever she sends me an e-mail she spells stuff all wrong. So when I got to school today. I finally found out who that rich douche was. His name is Edward Cullen. He had beautiful bronze hair and gold eyes. He kind of looked like Justin Bieber, except without the gay voice. He was gorgeous. He made my heart pump back and forth. I decided to talk to him. At lunch today I went over to his table. He was sitting with a whole bunch of other nerds. I asked him how he was doing. He stared at me with anger. I backed away. "your so pretty I want to eat you" said Edward. "Okay?" I responded.

"Your new here right?" he asked. "Ya, What's it to you?" I asked back. "SHUT UP, I JUST WANTED TO KNOW!" he yelled. Then he started to cry. _what a wimp_ I said to myself. He told me to leave so I did. But for some reason I was attracted to that guy. I wanted to &%$ his $#& ! _And one day I will _I said to myself.

INVITATIONS

I started to get closer to Edward. And he started to like me more and more. Do you know how I found that out? I noticed that he liked me because every time at lunch, when I was sitting with my friends. He would watch me the whole lunch period. I really started to like him. He would come to my house at 5:00 in the morning and throw rocks through my window. _Literally_. My dad started to get pissed off with him. So he called the police, but right when they came over he was gone in a flash. My dad told me to stay away from him. But I said to him "FUCK OFF LOW LIFE!"

The next morning I drove my Nissan Shitbox to school. Edward was waiting. I went over and said hello. Then I opened my whole mouth and slobbered all over the inside of his mouth. At that moment I knew that we were a couple. I now sat with him and his group of nerds at lunch. I never ate anything at lunch. Cause I was too busy making out with him.

"So how was your day today?" Edward asked. "Good," I said. "How was yours?". "Pretty good," he said. "But all I thought about was you". I blushed. "Really?" I asked. "Most of the time," he said. "But I really want to have sex with Kim, you know what I'm saying?" he asked. "Not really" I said. "Whatever," he said. "Want to make out some more?" he asked. "Sure" I said. And so we kept kissing until the bell rang. I said goodbye and he squeezed my right butt cheek, and then he was gone. Something was different about him. He got way closer with me. I went home and called his house. His father answered and said "Who the fuck is calling me at this time of night?" "Sir," I said. "It's only 5:00 in the evening, I was just wondering if Edward was around?" I asked him. " Fuck you," he yelled. " Ill go and get him." He said in a calmer voice. " Thanks." I said merrily. Edward came on the phone. We talked for a while. It was 4:00 in the morning when we finally stopped talking. I went to sleep for 3 hours then woke up and went to school.

BLOOD TYPE

Edward and I were in love. He would tell me his deepest secrets (which were very disturbing). And I would tell him how much I loved him. One day when my dad was at work, Edward and I did it on the couch. It was pretty awesome. I used protection of course. No lie. The BEST sex I have ever had, and trust me, I've have been around the block numerous times. When I got to school today I realized something I hadn't before. Edward hale pale skin. Like a vampire. He also acted like a vampire whenever I was with him. Like one day he looked at me like I was dinner or something.

The lunch bell rang. I went into the cafeteria and sat by Edward. We made out for about 5 minutes, and then I ate something. Still Edward was looking at me, as if I was something to eat. So I decided to ask him.

"Edward," I asked. "Why do you look at me like dinner?". He looked puzzled. Then he looked angry. He came up from the table slowly and then smashed my face on the table. I started to cry.

"Suck it up," said Edward. I wiped away my tears. I was used to him beating me. It was the only time I got to actually get physical with him. Except for sex. "Wanna go in the janitors closet and, I dunno, HAVE SEX?"

"Okay," I said. "But can we make it quick? I have to go see Mr. Koff early today."

"Fine" he said. We went over to the janitors close and had sex. The lunch bell rang and it was time for me to go. "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" I said. "Okay" Edward said. We made out for 2.5 minutes then he left.

When I got home I called him. I dialed his number. His dad picked up the phone again. "What the fuck are you doing, calling here again?" he asked. "I just wanted to talk to Edward" I said. "You know what Bella?" he said. "What? " I asked. There was an awkward silence. "FUCK YOU!" he yelled. Then he hung up the phone. I started to cry.

SCARY STORIES

Edward was really starting to annoy me. Something about him just wasn't…normal. I had to get to the bottom of this. I decided to go online. I opened my Mac Book an went to Google. I then typed in Pedophile. He was first on the list. I clicked on that link and it came up with some GAY homepage for Edward. It had rainbows and butterflies and unicorns. I clicked on the tab that said _Bio_ on it. I read through his bio. It was stuff about him and me. It was kind of sweet. I read on a bit more but nothing unusual. I decided to call him. I called his phone number. His father answered again. "Fuck Bella, I am a fucking sleeping," he yelled. "Let me guess, you want to talk to my fucking son?" he asked. "Yes please". He went to go get Edward. "Hey Eddie," I said. "Wanna come over?" I asked. "First of all, don't call me Eddie, Bitch! And second I cant because I have a vampi…I mean vacuum cleaning to do so sorry I cant". He said. "Meet me in the woods tomorrow at school okay" I said back. Then he said, "I love you" "I love you too," I said back. I went downstairs and had some cereal. "Hey, dad?" I asked. "How young were you when you had sexual intercourse?" "Eleven, why?" he asked. "I was just wondering" I said. "Are you banging Edward Cullen" he asked. "Dad," I said embarrassed. "Of course not" I said. I went up to my room to do some homework then I went to sleep. Fuck My Life.

NIGHTMARE

I went to school the next day. I met Edward in the forest. "Why did you bring me here Bella?" he asked. "Cause I want to confirm some stuff with you" I said. "What kind of stuff?" he asked. "Edward, I know what you are" I said. "Say it, say it out loud," he said in a deep voice. "Pedophile" I said. "Are you scared?" he asked. "Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. Are you scared or what?" he asked. "No" I said in a firm voice. "I wise man once said 'Friendship is like peeing on yourself: everyone can see it, but only you get the warm feeling that it brings'" I quoted. "Umm, I don't know what that quote has to do with what is happening right now but I still love you" he said. "Wanna make out?" I asked. "Do I?" Edward said. So Edward and I went into the bush and made out for about 20 minutes. When I got home I went straight to my computer to go and chat with Edward but my mom sent me an email so I went to read it.

Deer Bela,  I reeely mis u. plees cum bac to feenics. Dave and I reely want u bac. I luv u. do u luv mii? Plees rite back.  LUV MUMII

My mom is a freaking retard. I went onto MSN messenger and talked to Edward. He told me he came back from the doctors. He is HIV Positive. Now I was really freaking out. That means I have AIDS as well. It told Edward I would talk to him tomorrow.

PORT ANGELES

So today I went on my trip to Port Angeles. Jessica and Angela were looking at dresses for prom. I told them prom was for pussies and low life's.

"Hey guys," I said. "I really want to check out this book store," I said. "Why?" Jessica asked. "I hear that it is really kick ass" I responded. "Oh, okay," Angela, said. "I guess we will meet you at the restaurant then". "I'll meet you there" I said. I walk out of the dress store and made my way to the bookstore. I was looking for the 'HELP, I have a pedophile on my back' section. Couldn't find it.

As I walked back from the bookstore to the restaurant, I ran into some guys. "Hey pretty lady" one of the guys said. ", Why don't you come over here and we can go 'click click on my mouse'" He said in a sly voice. "What does that even mean?" I asked. He winked at me. "Oh, I think you know" He said. They started to approach me; there were five of them. They got close to me. The guy who talked to me put his hand on my waist. I slapped him across the face. "Get her!" he yelled. I ran. I was running as fast as I could. Suddenly, I saw Edward's car appear out of nowhere. He skidded onto the pavement I was running on, rolled down his window and shouted, "Get in dummy!" I got right into the car. He drove away quickly. He was doing a straight 235m/h. I was feeling the G-force. I told him to slow down but he said, "Shut up!" I shut up. We drove straight tot the restaurant. Just as we approached the restaurant Jessica and Angela were leaving. "What happened Bella?" Jessica asked. "I got molested," I said. "Oh," Said Anglea "Well we were just about to leave would you like to co-" Angela was interrupted. "No!" yelled Edward. "She will stay with me," he said. "Chill Buddy," Said Angela. "Okay, We will see you tomorrow then" she said in a shy voice. They both got into Jessica's car and drove off. "Nice girls, huh?" I asked. "I think they are a couple of Douche Knockers," replied Edward. "What does that even mean?" I asked. "I don't know," said Edward. "Lets go and get some food". We walked into the restaurant. I ordered a tortellini and lamb gut soup with a side of mashed pig intestines and a glass of blended cow brains. Trust me, it was the best thing they had on the menu. After dinner Edward drove me home. I threw up in his car twice and he told me off. When we got to forks we noticed that Edward's dad and my dad were both at the police station. We pulled in to the police station and I went inside….

End of Part One.


End file.
